


Reflection

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Disney Songs, Episode: s01e10 Musketeers Don't Die Easily, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>using Disney songs in the world of musketeers, this is for the end of season 1 after Anne talks to Aramis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had mixing Disney song with musketeers and this is what came of it, you can imagine she is sing or that the song is happening around her   
> i have not beta so any mistake are my own  
> hope you enjoy it

Anne stood looking out the window as Aramis and his fellow musketeers ride out of the place grounds, placing her hands against her flat stomach where her baby is growing, she turns and walks to the doors leading to the palace gardens.

Once outside Anne breath in the fresh air and felt the evening sun on her sink, bidding a few moments alone away from her guards and lady's in waiting, she walk towards the fountain and sat down looking into the water at her reflection

**“Look at me,**   
**I will never pass for a perfect queen or a perfect mother,**   
**Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?**   
**Now I see that id I were truly be myself,**   
**I would break my husbands heart.”**

Placing her fingertips into the water at her reflection before slapping the still water in frustration, then standing to walk along the path lined with flowers and trees, running her hand along feeling the flowers and the bark of the tree.

Anne stop to look up through the palace widows to see Louis, a pain of guilt hit her heart then turn and walk back the way she came

**“Who is that girl I see**   
**staring straight back at me?**   
**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**   
**Somehow I cannot hide**   
**who I am, though I've tried.”**

A tear slip down her face, her heart hurting that she can't be the girl she wants to be or be with the man she loves. Anne finds herself back at the fountain looking at her reflection again but this time not seeing the queen she is but the real Anne, the Anne that can love who she wants and imagines Aramis standing behind her holding her with his hands over her stomach, where their baby is.

**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

A drop of rain falls bring Anne back into reality, wiping away the last of her tears, she head back to where her lady's in waiting are running towards her, rushing her inside out of the rain

**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**


End file.
